That Was Easy
by Lollipop.Sunshine.Rainbows
Summary: Post breaking dawn are transported-to-after the last page of Eclipse! Twilight back in time story! Lost of fun meeting you past self as a vampire... E/B J/R


So it's summer…. And I've read like all the next generation time travel stories… so I decided to make a twilight 'going back in time' story. Yuup. And trust me I know there are tunzzz of mistakes and spelling mistakes, but it you want to read this story please just ignore them or… I don't know just please don't whine about it in my reviews…. I don't know where I got the east button idea…

Oh and I do not own the smoke, twitches, twilight, men in black, staples…. Yeah

It was a bright summers day. The sun was beaming and the all the happy kids were out to play. And that was the reason that the resident family of vampires was in there homey abode waiting out all this sunshine.

Emmet and Rosalie were currently waiting it out in there own room alone. Renesmee, who was with Jacob just talking, laughed every time Edward cringed.

He was sitting on the lavish sofa with Bella, whispering in her ear. Bella laughed giddily clearly enjoying the good weather. Alice was playing a game of chess with Jasper and smiling wildly. But then, there was a knock at the door.

Jacob who was tickling Renesmee near the kitchen stopped and bounded towards the door yelling, "I got it."

Renesmee grinned and ran after him. "Jake! God, it's my house!"

"Actually, it's you grandfathers house," Edward told her as she passed him and her mother in the couch.

Renesmee ignored him and helped Jake open the door. Sitting there on the stone steps was a brown package. Renesmee stepped out the door and picked up the small brown package. Her face was very confused she held up the box and put it not the coffee table.

Edward looked up at his daughter. "No one was at the door?"

Renesmee didn't answer back, she knew her dad could hear her in his mind.

Jacob was right behind her. He looked to Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella. He wiggled his eyebrows grinning. "Should we open it?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "It's just a package," then he looked to Alice. "Right?"

Alice shook her head and said, "I can't see anything with him here." she nodded her head towards Jacob.

"Maybe the dog should leave for this one." everyone turned to see Rosalie and Emmet walking down the stairs hand and hand. They heard the commotion and wanted to see what was in the package for themselves.

Everyone rolled their eyes including Jacob. He just sighed. "Right back at you Blondie."

Emmet chucked and grabbed the package from the coffee table. He ripped it ope in one smooth motion.

Renesmee moaned. "Uncle Emmet!"

He laughed. "It's just some silly thing some guy from school probably sent us or something."

They all nodded and leaned in as Emmet flipped open the flaps of the box.

Inside was a small thin letter addressed to the Cullen family, under that was something that looked like a red easy button from staples. Lastly, a small red stick with a push button on top and a light that blinked green.

They all stared, puzzled. Emmet then burst out a booming laugh, and Jasper chuckled and sealed his arm tightly around Alice.

"An Easy Button?" Emmet laughed. "I can't believe we all got exited over that!"

Renesmee laughed too, she reached and got the long red plinking light thingy. "And what is this? A prop form like Men in Black?"

They all took a good time to laugh at the stupidity of the package. Renesmee reached down and took the small letter from the box.

Her brow furrowed. "But what does this mean?" she held up the note and gave it to her family to pass around.

It read:

_Dear Cullen family,_

_Yeah, yeah you had your laughs but the fun has just begun. This button in your possession has the power to send you back in time. It may not seem like much but it is very powerful. I have given it to you to let you see the changes you have made to make this a better future and the choices and the changes you still must make. I know you won't believe it until you use the button so I won't make this it long._

_Safe journey,_

_SP_

_p.s_

_Don't forget to obliterate there memories when your done!_

Her father rolled his eyes. "It's just some prankster trying to fool us." Bella nodded with him.

Emmet gave a big shrug. "Come on, it might be real."

"Yeah, it said we wouldn't believe it until we used it so why don't we press it." Renesmee said eagerly. She now sat basically in Jacobs lap-much to Edward's displeasure-on the sofa.

Alice, Bella and Edward pursed there lips, seeming to think it was all nonsense, so why not.

Jasper, Emmet, Renesmee and Jacob thought that nobody they knew-vampire or human-would want to play a prank on them so it had to be real, a message from the future.

Rosalie didn't really have a say on the matter, but she loved watching her Emmet and Nessie and everyone play and laugh. Even if it had to be with the dog, Rosalie was happy. Not that she would-like, admit that to anyone.

Emmet smiled and reached for the box. He took a deep unneeded breath. "Are you guys ready for this?!"

Edward rolled his eyes took the button and presses down on it easily.

Emmet tried to grab it from him but was too late. "Hay! Edward, no fair!"

Edward sat back down with Bella. He let out a sigh as he looked around the unchanged room. "You'll get over it. Anyway, it didn't do anything."

Renesmee frowned, disappointed. "Well maybe-"

She stopped abruptly as red smoke began to bloom from the Easy button. She shrank back into Jacobs arms.

"Uh... Guys? What _is that_?!" Renesmee gasped, watching the grey smoke bloom all around the couch circling the family.

Emmet and all the guys got up and formed a line in front of Alice, Bella, Nessie, and Rosalie. They growled menacingly at it. All of the girls looked at each other from behind the man-wall with raised eyebrows.

Renesmee was the first to say, "Wait-how are you going to _protect_ us from _smoke_. By _growling_?"

Rosalie nodded franticly, this was way out of her comfort zone. "Yeah, Easy Button _magical_ smoke. God! Whose idea _was_ this?!"

They really couldn't do anything but watch as the smoke created a cocoon around them getting darker and darker. They could just see the lines and shadows in each others faces. It reminded Nessie faintly watching _Twitches_ the movie when she was really little, she could never watch the where the darkness tried to close on them without the lights on. Then they found that love was the solution for the darkness and happily ever after.

Looking at the thick, scary smoke she could see love wasn't getting them anywhere today.

As soon as the smoke reached it's peak, the room was spinning and Renesmee cursed her half-human-ness for getting dizzy. She held on to her father and Jacob for dear life.

Then she was falling. Everything was black and she was falling. She let out a high pitched scream but when she realized it was herself who was screaming, closed her mouth harshly. She tried to grab for someone, Mom, Dad, Jacob… _anyone_. But all she grabbed was air.

Then all of a sudden it stopped with a sharp pain in her back. Renesmee gasped sharply, and she could hear others around her doing the same. When her head stopped spinning and her stomach dropping Renesmee hesitantly opened her eyes.


End file.
